ANGEL & DEMON Kitty
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Kyo Sohma has a twin brother name Kyoshiro Sohma. Both share the same curse with some difference. Kyo has the demon side of the cat while Kyoshiro holds the angel side. None are allowed to speak or see because of Akito. Koshiro is Akito's pet and angel.
1. Kyoshiro Sohma

ANGEL & DEMON Kitty

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Kyoshiro Sohma

* * *

**

It's the beginning of summer and schools are finally out for two months. No more test and exams but just fun in the sun with friends; unless you have summer school. One Sohma is coming back from America to be locked up with his "love." No one knows about this Sohma besides Akito and a few older zodiac members. He is a twin of the cat, Kyo, and shares the same curse with a little difference. His name is Kyoshiro Sohma and he transforms to a cat when he is hug by every sex besides the certain people a one of them is Akito.

Kyoshiro Sohma is the younger twin brother of Kyo Sohma and looks identical besides of his white color edges on his orange hair. Also, he's kind and hates fighting. Also, he is loved by Akito Sohma like a pet. He belongs to Akito and Akito only within the family and will come when call by his master.

At this moment, he is heading to the main house to see his owner. He is wearing baggy brown pants with a white shirt along with back sneakers. For today he is walking in the opening because he left his mask and color with Akito.

As he walks by the children of the Sohma Estate stares at him and one of them is Momiji. When Kyoshiro sees him coming, he starts running to the main house. He's not allowed to talk to any other zodiac members besides a few.

He enters the main house, Akito's house, and slams the door behind him to only cause noises.

"Whose there!" Akito yells from the other side of the door.

"..." Kyoshiro looks at the door in front of him and watch it open to reveal Shigure with Akito.

"I'm back, Akito- Sama." He bows his head then keeps his eyes on the floor.

"Kyoshiro," Akito walks over to Kyoshiro and hugs him. "Welcome home."

"..." He hugs Akito back then feels his lips become extra warm. Akito kisses him for a brief moment.

"Shigure, you can leave now."

Kyoshiro looks at Shigure while he leaves then looks back at Akito touch his necklace.

His necklace is just like his brother's bracelet but white. It holds his true form and he doesn't like it since it hurts.

"Come." Akito drags him to his room quickly then place him on the futon hard. "I've missed you so much, Kyoshiro."

"I missed you too, Akito." He watches as Akito locks the door and takes off his cloths to reveal Akito's female body.

"Really?" Akito crawls over to Kyoshiro then sits him on his lap facing him.

"Yes," Kyoshiro holds Akito close then starts kissing her shoulder softly. "My beautiful girl." He licks Akito to her chest to take in one nipple in his mouth.

"Hmm . . . my angel."

After a few hours of sex and rest, Kyoshiro his chance to step outside, on Akito's porch to look around. He's dress in only his pants and marks on his back.

He's not alone, because of his other half of his curse, animals gather around him. Animals such as cats, birds, squirrels, frogs, and other little animals. He picks up a small wild bird and starts whistling to it while a cat sits in his lap and a frog sits on his shoulder.

"Have any of you seen my brother?"

No respond or reaction from the animals means they haven't.

"I see, he sighs then looks into the sky to watch the clouds go by. "I miss my brother. He looks just like me but his hair is fully orange and he has a black and white bracelet. Can you guys help me find him? I miss you so much."

The door slams open from behind Kyoshiro which made all the animals flee and leave Kyoshiro alone.

"Kyoshiro,"

Kyoshiro turns around and looks up at a dress Akito with a smile. "Yes, Akito- Sama?"

"You go home and pack."

"Pack, Akito- Sama?"

"Where going to the summer home for the summer."

"Yes, Akito- Sama." He stands up, dresses, then leaves the main house to go to his house where his father lives. He doesn't see or talk to his father much because he distances himself because of his father's plot to lock his brother up. In the house, there are no pictures of no one but him, his dead mother, and father. Not one frame carries Kyo's face besides one in Kyoshiro's room in his secret stash.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: What u think so far? My spelling and grammar is not really 100 but spare me the flames. **


	2. Cutting

ANGEL & DEMON Kitty

By: Lady Danielle

**Cutting**

Kyoshiro things are packed and ready to go to the summer house with Akito. Akito is taken him, Hatori, and Kureno. When Shigure came ver earlier, he told Akito to come to the summer house to relax but to really cause trouble and feel included. Akito knows Tohru Honda will be there so Akito can isolate her from away from the family.

Kyoshiro stands near Hatori's car with his suitcase in his hand. Akito told him to stay near the car and wait for them to get ready. Being outside is a rare order he ever took from Akito because Akito doesn't like him going out a lot.

'Kyo,' he looks at the bird in a near by tree and let out one finger so it can come and it did. The bird was a baby Robin and looking at him with interest. "Did you find him?", referring to his older brother.

"Talking to animals again, Kyoshiro?"

He looks to his side and sees Hatori walking to the car with Akito and Kureno. He turns back at the bird again and takes in a message. "Hello Hatori, Kureno. Long time no see . . . or talk."

"Your not going to eat that thing, are you?" Akito smiles then walks over to Kyoshiro. "You are a cat after all."

"I don't eat animals. I'm half human you know." He keeps his eyes on the bird before turning to Akito. Akito is wearing the usual black cloths which explain her personality. "How far is the summer house?"

"A half an hour away." Hatori answers then open the front door.

"Go," He let the bird fly away then open the door to the back seat.

"Kureno, sit in the front while Kyoshiro gets in the back with me." Akito orders while getting in the back seat.

Kyoshiro follows behind him and closes the door.

"Kyoshiro, did you see your father?" Hatori asks him while pulling out of the estate.

"No, he was out, as usual." Kyoshiro looks at Hatori with a hint of sadness in his voice which all of the picked ups.

"You sound lonely when he says it like that." Akito holds Kyoshiro and leans her head on his shoulder. "You don't need your father for everything. He still hasn't handled the death of young mother, eve though it happened so long ago . . . He's just angry at that **monster** that killed her."

"Monster, Akito- Sama?"

"You know, **that thing.**"

"You mean my brother? Kyo?"

"**Don't say that! That monster is not your brother!" **Akito tightens her grip on Kyoshiro and starts growling. **"While we are there, you are spending all your time with me. Understand?"**

"Yes, Akito- Sama." he looks at Akito and feels her hard grip lose.

Akito places her hand on his cheek softly, looks into his eyes, and places her hand gently on his skin. "You're so polite, unlike your brother.

**When they arrived to the summer house, Kyoshiro **went to sleep in the living room. He didn't get much sleep on the plane, with Akito, and the drive to the house. He sleeps on the large sofa with a warm blanket for the air condition. He was dreaming about his brother and when they were first separated.

_At age five years old . . . _

_Kyo and Kyoshiro were playing the back yard of their parent's house. Inside, their parents were having an argument about separating the boys. Both of the twins had no idea what was going but were worried._

_As they sit behind the house, in the grass, and surrounded by toys. _

"_Big brother, why do mommy and daddy fight?" Kyoshiro asked Kyo while holding a ball. _

"_Kyoshiro, they are trying to separate us."_

"_Why, big brother?"_

"_Because I'm a monster and you aren't."_

"_Your not a monster." Kyoshiro smiles at his brother , drops the ball, and takes Kyo's hand where he keeps his bracelet. "You mean what you transform into?"_

"_Don't touch it!" Kyo snatches his hand away and hold his arm. "Can't you see, we are different, and we can't be together! They are trying to split us up so we are so different!"_

"_I still don't get it." Kyoshiro looks at his brother. "You are nice to me, we share, we clean, we learn, we have orange hair, and we have different forms. How are we different? You are my twin and my brother. The only difference between you and me is my tips are white. We do everything together and love the same things..."_

"_Not everything."_

"_Still, I love..."_

"_I'm taking Kyoshiro with me!" their father yells at their mother and takes Kyoshiro by the arm. _

"_No, don't leave me with that . . . " Their mother stops herself from speaking when her eyes were set on her boys._

"_Daddy, I don't want to leave! I want to say with Kyo!" Kyoshiro starts yelling and crying while looking at his brother. _

"_You and Kyo will never see each other. You don't belong together, Kyoshiro. Not with that __**monster**__!" _

"_Kyo! Kyo! KYO!"_

Kyoshiro sits up quickly yelling, "Don't go! Don't leave me!" He starts crying hard and shaking. 'That dream again. Oh, Kyo, I miss you.'

"Kyoshiro, still having those nightmares?" Hatori asks Kyoshiro while leaning forward in his chair.

Kyoshiro stops crying and starts to sniff while cleaning his face with his long sleeve. "Just the normal nightmare, nothing big." He sits on the side of the chair and leans back in the chair.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's the normal thing with the same talk." he gets up from the coach and pulls his hair out of his face. "It's hot in here. You turned down the air condition, Hatori- Sama?"

"It's on a temporary mode."

"Oh," he gets up then heads to the bathroom. "I need to wash up."

Kyoshiro goes into the bathroom, quickly turns on the shower, and search the bathroom for something. He digs inside the cabinet, knocing things over, and searching for something sharp. 'It's in my blood. **That's **why we can't be together.' he looks at Hatori's travel back and dig for a razor. Once he found one he sat on the toilet and break the razor to get the sharp blade out.

'My blood.' he holds the blade to his skin, tightens his fist, and cuts into his skin carefully but closely to his veins. 'It hurts.' tears stroll down his eyes as he cut his flesh and spreading blood all over his arm and floor.

"Kyoshiro, time for dinner." Kureno knocks at the door.

Kyoshiro bits down on his lower lip while still cutting his arm and crying. "I'll be there in five minutes. Thanks Kureno- Sama."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel & Demon Kitty

By: Lady Danielle

**ladydanielle: I need the book to really update to the next chapter. I mean I know what happens next but I want it like story line. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And no I haven't forgotten about this story.**

* * *

After staying in the bathroom for a long time, cutting and washing himself, Kyoshiro missed most of dinner. He shows up in the middle of dessert with Hatori, Kureno, and Akito. He's wearing his pajamas, long sleeve black top and pants. Even though he's hot, he can't let no one see his new cut up arm.

Kyoshiro didn't go to the table but sit back on the coach with his head down in his lap. He's not sleepy but still in pain. Also, he has to wait for Hatori to be finished eating or he'll noticed how his left arm sleeve is stained with blood.

"Kyoshiro, aren't you going to eat?" Akito asks him with a small smile.

"I don't feel like eating right now, Akito- Sama." he sits his head up and looks at Akito. "I'm still tired from the flight. May I go to sleep?"

"You fell asleep once we arrived which was for five hours. You had enough sleep." Akito responds to his question. "I want to play with you again."

"And maybe that's why I'm so tired." he gets up a smile, walks over to Akito's chair, and lean over to give her a kiss on the cheek then neck slowly. "I'll make it to you, I promise."

Akito moans then pulls him into a full kiss. "Your shaking and you look pale. Let Hatori look at you."

"No!" He quickly says with a small yell. "I mean... It's just a change of weather. I'll be all right, I promise." he quickly goes to his room and fell on the futon.

Meow! Meow!

"Huh?" He sits up and looks at the outside door then turn towards the door. "I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking." He can hear the cat's talking to him about him cutting himself again.

Meow! Meow!

"You guys know why I do this. Is all for **him**..."

Meow! Meow!

"I've been telling you how our bloods are different. That's why I did it. That's why it has to be–

Meow! Meow!

"I know he won't approve!" he sits up and holds his knees to his chest. "But I–"

A few cats starts scratching on the door to let them in but last time he did that Akito was very angry. Meow!

Meow!

They keep talking and talking to Kyoshiro, talking about how his brother would feel if he knew what he was doing to himself. And how sleeping with Akito would longer Kyo's days in the outside world and for Akito to not take his beads away. Taking Kyoshiro's beads away would change him into his true form and his true form is just pain and blood.

Kyoshiro starts to relax and listen to what his animal friends say, he starts to calm down and feel stupid on how he got out of control by cutting himself.

"Kyoshiro!" the door slams open to reveal an angry Akito. "Stop talking to those cats and tell them to get the hell away from the house. They are so damn loud!"

"I'm sorry, Akito-Sama." Kyoshiro leans on his hands and look at the door. "Please go away."

With just that saying, all the cats went back to where they came from, and the night went quiet.

"You talk to more to the animals then you talk to me, Kyoshiro. Do I bored you?" Akito lowers himself on Kyoshiro's futon and crawl to Kyoshiro until their faces are only a inch apart. "Is it you don't find me attractive or un–

Kyoshiro pushes towards Akito so their lips touch for a brief moment. "Akito-Sama, I'm sorry if I've seen that way. They are stupid animals and just won't leave me alone." he grins then quickly changes their position, Akito on the bottom and Kyoshiro on the top.

"Akito, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. You are my world," Kyoshiro pulls up her shirt to reveal her flat chest then her pants to only reveal underwear. "You are my goddess, and my love who I will worship until the day I die." he kisses her nipples then trails a kiss to her lower lips with only fabric between. He lowers himself, her legs open, and head in between.

"Akito."

As Akito sits there with a smile on her face, it starts to become wider as Kyoshiro continues. Inside and playing around her lips makes her feverish, howl and moan in pleasure, and let her brain go crazy.

**Kyoshiro** opens his eyes after a long night of sex with Akito he finds the bed empty of his lover. Making love to her last night wasn't a problem and was more demanding which made him sleep so heavy. Laying in his futon fully naked with only the blanket covering his lower body.

"Kyoshiro, time to get up." that is Kureno's voice echoing through the small room with his footsteps following behind. "Breakfast is ready." he sits next to Kyoshiro's head.

"Thank you, Kureno-Sama." Kyoshiro sits up slowly, revealing most of his naked body to the zodiac member. "But I would like to–

"Kyoshiro, your arm." Kureno touches Kyoshiro's cut up arm gently. "What happened?" he takes Kyoshiro's arm into his hand.

"N-nothing! I... I got into a fight with a cat back at the house." he lies without looking at his friend and father figure. "I forgot to ask Hatori-Sama for bandages last night so don't worry about it."

"Kyoshiro, you promise you won't do this to yourself again."

"I got into a fight!" he yells at him then snatches his arm away then silence.

"Hatori's razor was found broken last night when you finished the bathroom, Kyoshiro."

"I dropped his bag. I didn't know I broke something inside. I'll buy him a new one."

"Kyoshiro, get dress so I can call Hatori."

This made Kyoshiro a little scared since he knew how Hatori would react. Hatori might tell Akito and his strikes of knowing his brother might go out. To explain this, before he gone to America for high school. Kyoshiro use to cut all the time until he nearly cut a vein. Akito, Kureno, and Hatori knew and the agreement between Akito and Hatori is if he cut to many times again he would lose his memory of his brother.

"I told you I was in a fight!" this time Kyoshiro looks at him with tears in his eyes. "It's not a big deal!"

"Kyoshiro, think. If Kyo sees these cuts on your arm, what do you think he would do? He would feel sad that his brother is doing this to himself. Stop doing this."

**Later on in the morning Kyoshiro had to wash up with the bathroom door open and with Hatori sitting by the door and watch the teenage bathe. **Kureno told what Kyoshiro did to himself and Hatori just react by doing this to him without saying a word to Akito. Kyoshiro was too afraid if Kureno or him told about what he did to Akito but was too afraid to ask.

He sits in the bubble bath and leans against the wall and look at the wall. "Hatori- Sama?"

"Yes, Kyoshiro?"

"Is there a beach near here? I would like to go out to see the ocean for a little while."

"There is and you can go but you can't get into the water. I don't want your bandages getting wet."

"I miss swimming but all right."

"It would have been different if you didn't cut yourself."

Kyoshiro shoots up from the bath tub, steps out, and dries off. Then, he puts on bathing suit, trunks, and sits on the cover toilet. He let Hatori bandage up his arm.

"I'm sorry, Hatori- Sama. For making you work on your day off and breaking your razor."

"Just don't do it again, Kyoshiro. And if you must know, none of us told Akito but next time would be the last, understand?"

"Yes, Hatori- Sama." Kyoshiro looks at the doctor wrap his cut arm with bandages. "I will try."

"I understand you miss your brother but sometimes we have to face the fact. We can't always have what we want. Even if you love that person."

"It's hard."

"..."

"..."

"Shigure is going to take you down to the beach."

"Shigure-Sama is here? Where is he?"

"At the beach. He's staying at the other summer home."

"Why stay there? We have plenty of space here. Unless he has someone with him."

"The rest of the zodiac members."

"Zodiac member," Kyoshiro looks at Hatori then at the door. "Right, I forgot about the others. I only know you, Ayame-Sama, Kureno- Sama, Rin-San, and Shigure- Sama."

The front door opens and Shigure-Sama appears with a smile and wearing his usual kimono. The only thing different about him is the paper fan in his hand and sandals. "Good morning." he smiles as he takes off his sandals and come in. He looks at Kyoshiro with surprise. "Morning, Kyoshiro."

"Morning, Shigure-Sama." he nods his head.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, I–

"Where is he going?" Akito yells as he slams the sliding doors open wearing her usual black outfit.

Kyoshiro got nerves so he reaches for his white necklace and play with it. He has to act like nothing is going on because if Akito finds out about him cutting himself he is going to get it.

"Akito, don't you want to see the others? I want to bring them–

"Yes, Kyoshiro, go with Kureno. Shigure, bring them to me." she demands and walks to the sofa and wraps her arms around Kyoshiro. Resting her shoulder on his neck.

"That's kind of cruel, Akito. Don't you think its mean not both of them see the family?" Shigure starts smoking.

"Shut up! What I say goes to go do what I say!"

Kyoshiro smells the smoke coming from Shigure and it tickles his nose which causes him to transform. He is a orange cat with a fluffy orange tail with a white tip at the end. Akito picks him up and starts petting him.

"Look what you did to Kyoshiro, Shigure. You made him transform." he kisses Kyoshiro's nose then starts standing to make Kyoshiro jump to the floor. "Stay in that form, Kyoshiro until I say turn back."

Kyoshiro rubs his scent against Akito's leg then _meow_. Instead of doing what Akito says he walks across the room, jumps on a table, a chair, and out a open window which leads to the front porch. After he goes running into the garden located to the bad of the house.

* * *


	4. Brother

Angel and Demon Kitty

By: Lady Danielle

**Brother**

It's been three hours since Kyoshiro transformed into his cat form and went into the garden. He lays down near the garden in the back and looks at the back porch. A zodiac member, the rat, was reading a book and Shigure came along. Kyoshiro can tell it as the rat by his smell and knew he was cured because his gray hair and purple eyes. And the fact that he is attractive.

Kyoshiro lays under a bush with a couple of neighborhood cats cuddling him. He's been laying her for the longest time and needs to come out of hiding. He knows Akito will hurt him if one of the others see him. He doesn't know where Kureno. He closes his eyes and leans into an female adult cat.

"Oh my, Yuki-kun. I was sure you would be with Akito-San." that is Shigure's voice.

"Today he's all over Haru." the rat which name is Yuki replies to Shigure.

'He?' Kyoshiro looks through the bushes and looks at the boy. 'Akito is a girl not a boy.'

"I see." Shigure says.

"So we have some free time."

"I wish he'd just let us go back."

"...Yuki-hun, what did Akito tell you yesterday?"

"The **truth**. Satisfied?" he gets up and walk away.

"No, that day won't come for a long time yet."

Kyoshiro wants to ask why Shigure let that boy call Akito a boy and not a girl. He jumps out of the bushes and jumps on the porch near Shigure.

"Hello, Kyoshiro." Shigure looks down at him.

"Shigure-Sama, why did he call Akito a boy. Akito is a girl, I'm sure of it."

"It's a secret. Just let them believe that." he smiles down at Kyoshiro as he sits there with his tail wagging through the air. "You know you shouldn't be in sight."

"I know. I was just wondering why they call her a boy." Kyoshiro starts running around the porch to get to a open window of the house. He had to doge a few children but made it to a room where Kureno is in. He had to jump on a roof and through a high window to land on his lap.

"Oh, there you are Kyoshiro. I was told you were to stay with me."

"I went outside, sorry Kureno-Sama." he sits lays down.

"How's your scares?"

"I am fine. They itch a little but I am handling. Thank you for worrying about me, Kureno-Sama." he closes his eyes. "Why doesn't Akito-Sama want the other memebers to know she's a girl and not a boy?"

"She just didn't tell them so that is what they believe."

Kyoshiro rolls over like a dog then looks at him with his eyes upside down. A bird comes to the window and starts chirping. Kyoshiro jumps and looks at the bird. The bird starts chirping, telling him a female is in pain near by and she's one of he zodiac. He knew it was a Rin. "Rin-San."

"Rin, is she near by?" he ask Kyoshiro out of surprise.

"She's in pain. I want to go to her and out in the open." he jumps on his shoulder and out the window. He tries to grab him but Kyoshiro's hair is too slippery.

Kyoshiro jumps out the window and watch the bird as he leads him to Rin Him and Rin has been talking a lot while he was at school in America. Akito doesn't know them two were talking. He likes Rin but not attractive to her since she's still in love with another zodiac member. They are just good friends.

The bird runs into public, pass cars, and normal people. It makes Kyoshiro feel out of place and scared since he's never been outside without another member. He's been kept up too long. The bird leads him to the beach with no one there.

"Kyo...shiro?" Rin says out of breath and looking at him.

Kyoshiro transform back and looks at her with concern eyes. "Rin-san, are you all right?"

"Why are you here?" she growls at him and leans against the wall.

"My friends found you for me." he takes her arm and helps her walk. "Here, let's get out of the opening."

"You sound so concern."

"You're my friend, of course I am."

"You might get in trouble."

"Akito is busy right now. Don't worry about me. I just want you be feel better. I will get in trouble but I want to make sure your ok." he helps her walk at the same time not making her touch him. He will transform back into a cat if he gets to cold.

They make it into someone's backyard and Rin loose his footing and he falls on him. Making them both transform. And since Rin is a horse she ends up falling hard on him, squishing him and making him pass out. Rin lays on her side, off of him, and lays him between her legs near her belly.

"A horse?!" a girl screams near by with a white towel falling out of her hands. "H-Horse-San, wht are you doing here? Are...are you wild–?" She looks around and notice clothing. "From the zodiac..." she looks at the cat and says, "Kyo?"

"Rin," Yuki comes from a bush and comes to the girls side, Tohru. "It **is** you, Rin."

"H-huh? Yuki-ku–

"I saw her ealier and followed, thinking it might be Rin. Thank you for finding here, Honda-San."

"Yuki, look at the cat? Is that Kyo?"

Yuki looks at the cat with a orange fur with a white tip tail. It looks like Kyo but it didn't look at Kyo. He wasn't sure but reachers for the cat but Rin kicks him. "Your in a bad mood as ever."

"But Yuki, that can't be Kyo. Kyo doesn't have that kind of tip on his tail." Tohru looks at the cat. "Call, Hatori- S–

Rin kicks again then transform and holds on to Kyoshiro in her arms. "Kyoshiro?"

"Kyoshiro?" Yuki questions while looking away from Rin.

Tohru gives Rin a blanket and she uses it to cover her nakedness. She holds Kyoshiro in her arms and starts petting him. Yuki looks at the cat with confusion. "You said Kyoshiro? That's not Kyo, is it?"

"Does it look like Kyo?" Rin yells at him then gets tries to get up but couldn't. "This is Kyoshiro, idiot! Kyo's twin brother."

"Twin brother?" Tohru looks at the cat.

"He has a brother?"

"Look, Kyo is at the summer house. Let me take him there, please." Torhu suggests.

Rin looks at Tohru and not sure what to do. In Rin's weak state she can't carry him. If she takes Kyoshiro away from her he can see his brother. Rin gives him to Tohru then gets up and gathers her clothes. "Don't let anyone see him besides his brother. Don't let Shigure, Hatori, or Akito know you took him. Once he wakes up and sees his brother make him leave." Rin walks away.

"Kyo's...twin brother." Tohru holds on to the cat close to her and looks at Yuki. "Does Kyo know him?"

"Take him back to the house and leave him in a bed or something." Yuki runs off.

**BAM! Kyoshiro falls on something warm and cushy. The figure was like Akito but with small breast. He opens his eyes and finds himself on top of a young girl that smells like other zodiac members but isn't one. His heart starts pumping fast and he starts to blush as he lays between her legs and on top of her. **He jumps up and looks at her.

"I-I am sorry. Are you all right?" he takes her hand and pulls her to her feet.

She starts freaking out and her face turns red. Kyoshiro looks at her and notice why she was acting like that. He laughs nervously then turns his back to her. "I'm sorry...May I borrow some clothes? Any kind will do please."

"O-On the bed."


	5. A Brother Reunion

Angel and Demon Kitty

By: Lady Danielle

**A Brother Reunion **

"I'm sorry about that." Kyoshiro nervously smiles up at Tohru, scratching the back of his head. "So, who are you?"

"I'm...I'm Tohru Honda, please to meet you."

"Oh, forgive my manners," he gets up and bow his head. "I'm Kyoshiro Sohma." he takes her hand and kiss the back of her palm. "Please to meet you, Tohru Honda. You must be the girl Akito was talking about."

Tohru blush.

"Shigure- sama was right, you are cute." he lets go of her hand and takes a step closely. "I won't be surprised a girl like you changing my brother."

"Oh, no!" she backs up nervously. "Not, really."

Kyoshiro stops and takes a step back. "I'm sorry, I've never spoken to another girl before besides my master and Rin-san. I'm sorry for getting too close." he backs up and sits on the bed.

"It-it's all right."

"So, how did I get here?"

"...Rin-san gave you to me."

"Rin, is she all right? She's not hurt is she? I tried to help her, but it seems she helped me instead." he looks down at his knees and shook his head. "But, why would she give me to you? If I'm caught here, I will lose my memory of my brother. I heard he was here and I was told to stay away from him."

"But, why? He's your brother?"

"Akito doesn't see Kyo as my brother. As twins, Kyo's the demon and I'm the angel. We belong to two different worlds."

"That's so sad. When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"I don't remember what age, around five or seven. It's been so many years since I've seen him." he gets up and looks at the window. "I know Rin was trying to do my soul a relief by bringing me here, but it's best if Kyo and I will never meet."

"Please, you should at lease see him for a brief moment, I'm sure he will be happy to see you." Tohru goes over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "He went to go see Akito though. I'm sure he will be back soon."

Kyoshiro's looks outside and hears the waves. "Where near the ocean? I can hear the waves."

"Do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Too bad I can't swim though with this on." He looks at her bandage arm. "The ocean would be nice to feel against my skin."

......

Kyoshiro and Tohru sits in the sand and he watches her build a sand castle on her own. He smiles and looks at the ocean while holding a beach umbrella over him.

"It's a beautiful day to get in the water too." Kyoshiro smiles and looks at her. "I..."

"Tohru!" Kyo calls out for her from a distance.

Kyoshiro starts to shiver as he hears his brother's voice. Tohru gets up and walks over to Kyo,

"Kyo-kun, wh-what happened? Your back so early...maybe your not back? Did you forget something?" she steps foward and looks at his swollen cheek "Your cheek."

"Yeah, I kind of got into a fight." Kyo brushes his cheek.

"A-A-A fight with Akito?"

"Yeah, he said I didn't have to come back either. I guess I just don't care anymore."

"...?"

"Did you want me back?"

"NO! No, of course I do!" She takes a step back and looks at Kyoshiro hiding underneath the umbrella. "Besides, someone has been wanting to see you."

"Who?"

"Kyoshiro."

Kyoshiro stands up and looks at his brother. "Hello, big brother Kyo."

"Kyoshiro..." Kyo looks at Kyoshiro up and down then smiles. "Are you real?" he takes a step forward then hugs him tightly.

Bomb! Kyo and Kyoshiro transforms and falls on each other. Tohru looks at them in surprise and confuse, Kyo and Kyoshiro are boys. But, as she watch Kyo pounces on Kyoshiro and they roll over each other in the sand, and laughing and trying to hug each other.

"Your real!" Kyo rubs himself against Kyoshiro.

"Kyo, I'm so happy to see you. All these years."

"Your as puny and weak as ever." Kyo laughs hits Kyoshiro gently with his paw.

"Oh, come on. Stop picking on me! You always pick on me."

"Because your so small. And you're my little brother, It's my job to pick on you." he bit his ear.

"Come on, big brother. Stop it." he laughs.

.......

Akito finishes looking at the family and sent them back to the summer home. He goes to Kyoshiro and Kureno's room and finds only Kureno there instead. Akito holds the sliding door open and looks around the room for Kyoshiro.

"Where is Kyoshiro?" Akito sounds half angry and calm.

"He went out to the garden. He went to walk around and keep out o sight. He will be back soon."

"He better have not gone over there, with her." she growls. "If he seen his brother then he will pay."

'Kyoshiro, where are you?' Kureno thinks.

...

"Dad isn't in great shapes these days, but he's always been like that." Kyoshiro smiles while looking at Kyo. "How are you? I've heard your doing material arts."

"Yeah, Shishou took me in."

"So, he's a father figure to you."

"...Don't be stupid."

"Your so shy, Kyo." he laughs.

"Shut up, and where have you been for the last few years. I've came to see you, but...your weren't there."

"Where back!" Momiji opens the door with the rest behind him.

Kyo and Kyoshiro looks at them as Tohru gets up. They look back and forth at Kyoshiro and Kyo as they stay at the door. Kyo sighs, gets up, and looks at them.

"Hurry up and come in all ready." he pulls in Momiji. "And stop staring at him."

They came in and Kyo looks outside before closing the door and locking it. Kyoshiro gets up and looks at all of them. He could see their animal spirits.

"All of you are zodiac members." he smiles at them then bows. "Please to meet you all, I'm Kyoshiro Sohma. How do you do."

"Wow, you look like Kyo." Momiji steps in front of Kyoshiro.

"Where twins, Kyo's the oldest." Kyoshiro explains.

"Your hair is white." Hiro steps closer.

"We haven't seen you before." Haru explains. "Where did you come from?"

"Ok! Back up all of you. Leave my little brother alone." Kyo steps in between Kyoshiro and the others.

"Isn't it cute, Kyoshiro protecting his little brother." Yuki teases Kyo.

"Shut up!" Kyo blushes and takes Kyoshiro by the arm.

"There he goes again, your always hiding your feelings by acting tough."

"Shut up you." he puts him in a head lock.

"I give! I give!" Kyoshiro grabs on to Kyo's arm.

"Your as weak as ever."

"Don't tease me, big brother." Kyoshiro pulls away and looks at Kyo.

Tohru laughs and looks at the others. "We need to keep this a secret. If anyone besides us know Kyoshiro is here, he might get his memory erased. Akito threatened to do it if he ever found out."

"I...I should be heading back anyway. It's dark all ready, and Akito gets worried when I'm not there." Kyoshiro explains with a sad face.

"Oh no, don't leave just yet. I have bottle rockets and stuff to end our last night together with a bang!" Momiji explains.

"I don't want Akito being upset. I've been gone for so long too." Kyoshiro starts to shake.

"Kyoshiro, come here. I need to talk to you." Kyo takes his brother away from the others.

They went down the hallway's and turns to get as far away from the others. Kyoshiro and Kyo are quiet the whole time until they stop.

"What's the matter, Kyo?" Kyoshiro asks him.

"Your bandage on your arm."

"What...what about it?" Kyoshiro holds his arm and tries to hide it away from Kyo.

"I see..." Kyo looks at Kyoshiro with serious eyes. "You've been cutting yourself again. Hatori told me you been doing that a lot...because of me."

Kyoshiro leans on the wall and looks down, trying not to look at Kyo. "I..."

"Let me change the bandage. You have sand in it." he takes Kyoshiro's arm and takes him to the bathroom.

"Your upset aren't you?" Kyoshiro starts to tear.

"Of course I am, why are you being so stupid?" he yells at him.

"It's because of our blood that we can't be together. I wish...I wish I could be with you. Kyo, big brother, I've miss you so much. I keep having dreams about you...about us." he starts crying. "So, if I wasn't what I am and you like your are...maybe things would be different. I hate myself, my blood, my body, and my other form because I can't be near you."

Kyo bits down on his lip and tears starts to form in his eyes. He hugs his brother and this time they didn't transform; it happens when it wants to.

"Kyoshiro, stop doing this to yourself. I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to live as long as you can. A long and healthy life. I obey by the rules so I can see you again. Your excepted by the family, your excepted and you have the opportunity to be with them. As long as your safe, I don't care what happens to me. As long as my little brother is all right. Knowing you were still alive keeps me going on. Kyoshiro, I need you to be strong for both of us. Because some day, we will be together."

Kyoshiro grips Kyo and cry harder. "Don't! Don't lie to me! I know Akito has in plan for you. Keeping you in that room. I can't...I can't let you die because...you're my brother!"

"Kyoshiro, I love you."

"I love you too."

They stay like that for a while until Kyoshiro starts to stumble. Kyo holds him up and carry him. "Kyoshiro, are you all right?"

"I'm...just... tired."

"Go to sleep then, rest."

"Im not that tired. I'm willing to do fireworks with you all." he clears his face.

"Just don't pass out on me." Kyo clears his face as well. "Come on."

....

Shigure and Akito stays at the window while Akito becomes angry. It's been an hour since Kyoshiro left and it was raining. Shigure is trying to make things worse; like always.

"So why did you make Kureno and Kyoshiro come with you this time? I'm extremely curious. Let me guess, you can't let them out of your sight, lest others catch a glimpse of them. Am I right? But where is Kyoshiro? I hope he didn't find his way to his Kyo." Shigure tells her.

"He won't betray me like that. He's just..."

"He never left your side before, unless you tell him or forced. Or he must be under stress."

"Stress? From what? I should be the one stressed out. How you look at that woman." she becomes angry, getting up and looking at Shigure. She was about to hurt him before Kureno opens the door.

"Akito, a call from the main house. It's about Rin. She's around here and some people from the family saw her with a orange cat with a white tip tail was spotted near the other summer house."

Akito gets up and starts to growl loudly. "Kureno, were going to get Kyoshiro." The thought of Kyoshiro being with Tohru Honda. "That woman. That woman...!"

...

Momiji looks at the fireworks he brought then feels a bit sad when it started to rain. Kyoshiro and Kyo were going to the other summer house to drop Kyoshiro off. Yuki, Haru, kyoshiro, and Kyo were in the boys room. Kyo fell on the bed because of the rain while Kyoshiro is full of energy.

"Our always so dead when it rains." Kyoshiro laughs.

"It's not funny!" Kyo gets up then falls back on the bed.

"You two are so different. Aren't twins suppose to be the same?" Haru looks at Kyo and Kyoshiro.

"Well, we are in a way. I love the rain and feel very happy when it does. Kyo just tired through the whole thing." Kyoshiro smiles.

"PLEASE STOP!" Tohru voice comes from outside.

All of them go to the sliding door and looks between the curtain to see Akito, Kureno, Momiji bleeding, and Tohru between the three.

Kyo takes the door handle and starts to open the door, but Yuki and Haru stops him. Kyoshiro looks at Akito then at his brother.

"Where is Kyoshiro? I know he's here! You've been taking all of my animals." Akito yells.

"I better go." Kyoshiro spirit goes down.

"Kyoshiro?" Kyo growls at Kyoshiro. "I want..."

"I shouldn't have come here, its all my fault."

"I can protect you..." Kyo starts but Kyoshiro stops him.

"No, I didn't want people getting hurt because of me. I better go." he looks at Kyo and hugs him. "I love you, big bother. I hope to see you one more time before I die."

Kyoshiro transforms, but not Kyo. Kyoshiro starts to run out of the house and along the porch, the opposite way from Akito and Tohru. He is making sure Akito didn't see him coming out of the house. He went in the bushes then around to come from behind Kureno.

"Akito-Sama." Kyoshiro rubs against Akito's legs.

"Kyoshiro, where the hell have you been?" Akito kicks Kyoshiro aside and into the mud. Akito walks over to him then picks him up. "Making me worried like that. Now your fur is dirty. Where were you all this time?"

Kyoshiro transform back and stands on his own. He hugs Akito, naked, and kisses Akito on the lips.

Everyone watching is shock to see Akito, a boy, being kissed by a boy; they don't know Akito is a girl.

"I was lost so I was near the beach then I came here when I saw you coming." Kyoshiro traces his hand on Akito's lips. "I'm sorry I had you worried. I'll make it up to you." He hugs Akito and looks at Tohru with sad eyes. He mouths her, 'I'm sorry.'

"Who is this puny girl, Akito? She's so ugly."

"Oh, let me introduce you two." Akito holds on to him and looks at Tohru. "Tohru this is Kyoshiro, my guarding angel and Kureno is the rooster."

"Please to meet you." Kureno says.

"Good afternoon." Kyoshiro says.

"Eh...uh. Please to meet you both, too." Tohru says.

The rain stops raining.


End file.
